


transcending time and the universe

by sisatanya



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Kunwin, M/M, Parallel Universe, Time Travel, WINKUN, mention of minor character accident, mentioned ten - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:21:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28957860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisatanya/pseuds/sisatanya
Summary: All this money can’t buy Kun a time machine so he makes one himself and goes back in time and plans to tell someone what they meant to him.Where Kun makes a time machine but he ends up in a parallel universe instead.
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Qian Kun
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36
Collections: Challenge #4 — Awaken The World





	transcending time and the universe

**Author's Note:**

> title is literally the translation of the chinese title of Turn Back Time (removed and added a word tho hehe), summary inspired by the bridge part of Katy Perry's The One That Got Away

_This is it._

Kun has finally figured out the last wrong thing in the time travel device he’s building. The device that will give him the chance to do the things he regrets he didn’t do. Things like confessing his feelings to Ten before the younger went abroad and.. got into an accident.

_“Okay, Kun. Clear your mind. This is your shot. The one you’ve missed and now.. and now.. I’ll be able to see him again..”_ Kun talks to himself as he prepares to time travel.

He starts pushing buttons in his device which is in the form of a wristwatch, then it prompts him to put on a date he’d like to go back to.  
  
_November 26, 2020. The day Ten left to further his studies abroad. The day Kun really wants to tell Ten how much he likes him, but got scared, as most people do. He wants to go back to this time. To confess and to save the person who meant so much to him._

He finally pushed the button and then _darkness._

  
  


⌛

  
  


The first thing he felt after regaining consciousness was his soft and fluffy bed. And.. and an arm draped across him? He remembers that date in detail and this did not happen on that day. At all.

Suddenly his eyes are wide open and is now looking at the other person in his bed. 

  
  
  


_WINWIN??_

He was so shocked that he lost his balance when he abruptly sat, then fell off the bed. The thump from his fall woke up Winwin. “ _Bǎobǎo,_ did you fell off the bed? What happened?” 

_Wha- what?_ So he woke up with Winwin hugging him, beside him in his bed, and now he just called him a pet name for lovers?? Kun is actually already internally panicking because what the hell is actually happening? But he tried to calm himself because he needs answers.

“What day is it today?” 

“Thursday?”

“Uh, I mean the date?”

“November 26?” 

Kun still seems to be confused so Winwin decided to add other information as well.

“Hmm you were supposed to meet Yangyang today? Something about the song you guys are making.. and we’ll have dinner at the new sushi place you wanted to try.”

“Yangyang.. right..” Kun tried to show he knows what the younger is talking about. He clumsily gets up and grabs whatever coat he saw first and dashed to the door. “Uh, be right back?” then he’s gone before Winwin has the chance to say anything else.

  
  


⌛

  
  


“Ey, Kun ge you’re a little bit early? And you look quite stressed,” Yangyang said when he opened his door and saw the older outside.

“I am stressed. Now will you please let me in. I have something to tell you and maybe you could help if you’ll believe in what I’ll say,”

“Okay, okay.”

The two went inside and settled at the sofa in the living room. Kun deeply inhales as he tries to organize his thoughts before he tells Yangyang what happened, and what he thinks is happening.

“You laugh at one word I say, I’ll smack you in the head. Do you understand?” Kun warns before he starts.

“Yes, sir!”

“So, I am from the future, from February 2025,” he says as he looks at the younger to see his reaction, which is the i’m-don’t-believe-in-you-...-yet-but-tell-me-more, which is better than what he expected so he continues. 

“I made a time travel device, and I tried to come back to today. But what happened earlier, and what’s happening now, didn’t really happen. I also checked my phone and there are a lot of photos, things that happened that I don’t really recall? It’s like.. it’s the same, same people, quite same circumstances, but at the same time, is still different.” Kun sighs, “Do you get what I mean?” 

To his surprise, Yangyang slowly nods, “I think I understand what you mean because I think I heard Renjun talking about that, but I’m also not really sure so, maybe do you want to ask him?”  
  
_Oh my god._ How can he forget? His crazy going-back-in-time idea is because of Renjun. In the times that Kun was feeling down, Renjun often accompanies him and tells about, just random stuff. And one day, time travel is the random stuff he tried to share to his still devastated _gege_.

“Yes please.”

  
  


⌛

  
  


“First of all, I can’t believe this is happening, and with Kun ge of all people! Second, I think what happened is that, instead of just time travel, your device does parallel universe travel too,” Kun just helplessly puts his hands in his head as he tries to absorb what Renjun just said. 

“There must be some error in your device, do you think you can fix it?” Renjun asks.

“I’m not sure. I barely finished making it alone. You-- the.. Renjun from.. my universe helped a lot and we couldn’t figure this one error but I kept on trying even when I was alone then when I thought it’s finally working, I ended up here.”

“Woah that’s cool. It seems like Renjuns from different universes share the same brain cells. What am I like in your universe? Are you and Winwin also disgustingly cute as a couple there?” Yangyang curiously asks. 

“Uhm, that’s another thing. In my universe, Winwin is just a really good younger brother. I made the device to go back in time and confess to Ten.”

The face of the two is painted with shock. Yangyang, even though he just called the couple disgustingly cute, cannot believe how in another universe, his two favorite people are not together. 

“Ten?? Ten and you in this universe is like Tom and Jerry. Almost frenemies, you know? But still, you guys are good close friends to the point that, although he doesn’t show, I think Winwin is jealous of Ten.” Renjun informs Kun. 

“ _God._ I don’t know what I am supposed to do now,” Kun groans. 

“Here, let me propose something. I’ll help you, in the best that I can, to fix your device. But while we’re figuring out how to fix it, you either have to tell our friends, or maybe at least Winwin, that you are not his Kun, or have to act like you’re his Kun from our universe. You don’t really want to ruin a relationship, do you?” Renjun suggests.

Kun thinks for a while. “He said we’ll be having dinner at a sushi place later, I think I’ll tell him there.”

“Ooh. I’d like sushi for dinner too so I think I’ll tag along,” Yangyang declares with a mischievous smile.

Kun just rolls his eyes because he knows Yangyang is unstoppable.

  
  


⌛🌌

  
  


Well, Renjun ended up tagging along too. And Winwin doesn’t look like he’s bothered with the two surprise guests so everything’s okay, maybe. Kun is seated across Winwin, beside Yangyang, who keeps on nudging his knee, eyes saying _tell him now_. 

He hates being pressured but he should tell as early as he can, so he does it.

  
  
  


Winwin is silent for a while, then he just shrugs after and says, “You might not be my Kun, but you are still Kun. Just a different version, but still Kun. Isn’t that how it works?” his answer quite surprised the other three.

“That.. we’re not sure either, but we’ll try to fix this mess as fast as we can.”

  
  


⌛🌌

  
  


After the dinner, Renjun and Yangyang went home, and so did Winwin and Kun but they went to a convenience store first to buy some ice cream as dessert. In their time being together, Kun was reminded so much of Winwin back in his home universe. Of course it’s because it’s still Winwin, just a different version, like what the younger said. And the only difference is how this Winwin walking beside him now is actually in love with him, or the Kun in this universe. 

“ _Bǎo-_ Kun ge..” Winwin almost called him an endearment again, but the way the other can’t obviously help but call him that, Kun feels bad?

“I thought you said I’m still Kun, why did you hesitated to call me _bǎobǎo_?” Kun decided to approach this topic in a teasing manner because if he’s going to be serious, it might affect the relationship of the Winwin and Kun in this universe. He’s not entirely sure but it’s better to be safe than sorry, right? “I know I said earlier that I’m not your Kun, but since I’m the one who caused this, I’m the one who crashed into a different universe, I believe I’m the one who should adjust into the life of Kun here.” Kun added, and with that, Winwin smiled at him.

“So can I ask for a hug now? I totally can’t survive a day without a Kun hug.”

Kun mentally sighs. He can do this. They’re probably going to fix the device in a few days, one week at most. So he gives Winwin his hug under the moon’s white light.

  
  


⌛🌌

It’s been five days since Kun got to the other universe. In those five days, he learned a lot about Winwin and Kun’s relationship. From how they met, which is through the theater club at school (which is the same way they met in his universe), to how they are a ‘disgustingly cute’ (as described and elaborated by Yangyang just yesterday) couple because they are always clinging to each other (“Actually, it’s Winwin who clings a lot to you ge,” and Kun is surprised because the timid Winwin in his universe would be too shy to do that).

Right now, they are at their apartment (their as in, Winwin and Kun’s apartment because apparently in this universe, they live together, yes) and Renjun came over about two hours ago to continue their progress in fixing the device. And when he came, Kun was trying to teach Winwin to cook a new dish and the sight that Renjun saw was so domestic. It’s not that weird since he’s witnessed the two being like that a lot of times, but it’s slightly weird because as the eldest told them, his goal in attempting to time travel is to confess to another person. Winwin even pecked Kun’s cheek before he left to get something from the studio he works at, and the latter didn’t really look affected unlike how he was on the first day.

Kun was concentrating on the device and Renjun took this opportunity to ask him questions.

“Sooo Kun ge, how did you get so comfy and that close with him?” he asks with his right hand on his chin and his eyes staring at the older like a hawk.

Kun sighed. He knew that sooner or later, this child would ask and now that it has come, there’s no point in avoiding it. “I’m not sure either but.. it feels right? Like it’s what we’re supposed to be and nothing can really change that.”

Renjun was surprised that Kun didn’t even try to dodge him. “Now, how about Ten?” Kun stopped tinkering with the device completely. He actually never thought of that, and now he feels lost. Renjun notices this and grabs the device then he starts fiddling with the device. 

“Can I tell you something?” Renjun says after a while of silence. Kun nods and he continues, “What’s happened, happened. Whatever the effect of whatever you did or did not do, you have to suck it up because things happen for a reason.”

Renjun then finally gives him the wristwatch. “I hope this universe was able to help you find that reason,” he said as he pats Kun’s shoulders and stands. 

“Have a safe trip back!” he walks to the door and when he opens it, Winwin just arrived outside. “Ooohh, nice timing. Bye ge!”

  
  


⌛🌌

  
  


Winwin and Kun are now sitting at the sofa, facing each other. The wristwatch in Kun’s one hand, and Winwin’s hand in the other.

“You guys fixed it,” Winwin says. He looks happy.

“Yeah..” Kun chuckles then continues. “You excited for your Kun to come back?”

“Nah, more excited for you to go back to your Winwin,” the younger replies as gets the watch from Kun and puts it on him.

“I already told you I don’t like you from my universe,” Kun teases and Winwin quickly replies, “yet.”

Kun starts to put on the date where he came from.

“I hope to not meet you again, Kun from another universe,” the younger said, which made them laugh. Winwin then hugs Kun and he finally pushes the button.

  
  


⌛🌌

  
  


When Kun wakes up, he’s already back at his date. And to check if he’s in his universe, he makes a quick call.

“Hey Winwin, are you free today?”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading! <3 the date Kun went back to is the Huya live with Winwin, Kun, and Xiaojun and I picked that date just because... hehehe actually, I was writing a different plot but two days before the submission,, my mind went: no.. sooo this happened..


End file.
